Of Guns and Gunmen
by Myde the Turk
Summary: 50 words, 50 sentences. Myde/Leon, Leon/Myde. Summary sucks, I know. Read and Reveiw, please


If Dem wasn't in the Organization, he would totally be with Leon, I swear. I like this pairing. It's my fave Dem pairing (after Zemyx, o'course.) I don't own them. I kinda/sorta own Myde though. It's more of a Myde/Leon instead of a Demyx/Leon.

I finally finished it. I'm still working on Return and am also working on a Elena/Myde due to something Reno mentioned in chapter 8. (Unposted as of the day this is added)

Squall and Leon are pretty much interchangeable where Myde's concerned, so… yeah.

Some of these words I'll probably expand into larger fics/ficlets. Just a heads up. Draw your own conclusion for several of these. (coughcactuscough) A couple of these are rather… provocative. (notnaminganynames(coughjellocough))

I borrowed the scenario for 'Dark' from my fic, A Return to Something.

* * *

1. Accident

There had been an accident not long before they met, so they were both in bandages and pain.

2. Three

Three things they tried to never talk about: their pasts, scars and Myde's job as a Turk.

3. Strong

"Myde's stronger than he looks, Leon," Tifa said; Leon agreed, since he'd seen the former Turk in a practice fight against Sephiroth and for some reason, was able to get his gun right below the silver haired one's chin.

4. Fuzzy

"Why," Reno said, "I'm getting them a set of fuzzy handcuffs for Christmas; they're either going to kill me, or thank me and _then_ kill me. Which one?"

5. No

"That's it Squall; you're sleeping on the couch this week. No questions."

6. Home

"Sora, a home isn't just where you live, because it's also the people you love and- welcome home, Squall," Myde started to explain, but broke off to say hello to his boyfriend.

7. Oxygen

When Reno completely rigged Tifa's bar with mistletoe and Leon and Myde got caught under one of the bundles together, people thought they would die from lack of oxygen.

8. Dark

One of Myde's personalities, Dark, kissed Leon not long after they met; ergo, Leon kissed Myde back when Dark reverted to Myde.

9. Water

Demyx once told Leon, "Water is the most unpredictable of the elements, Leon."

10. Tree

"Myde, I assume there's a reason you flew into the tree?"

11. Cold

(sneezes) "I hate the cold." (sneezes again)

"Well then, let me warm you up."

12. Jell-O

One evening, after getting a bowlful of jell-o dumped in his lap, Squall found out just how slick it was.

13. Stage

The two gunmen were dancers on a stage, weaving in and out of enemy hands, defending the town they both came to think of as home.

14. Cactus

"Why is there a cactus-never mind, I truly do _not_ want to know."

15. Candle

Squall decided that his significant other was a candle, one that refused to go out because of the dark things that happened to it.

16. Late

Myde got home late one evening and found Squall sitting up waiting for him, with a candle sitting above him, because of a power outage.

17. Paper

It was a paper that separated them, one Reno placed in their mailbox, saying that Squall was to go see what was left of the Turks; he was given Myde's gun.

18. Dreams

Dreams? Hah! Leon and Myde needed no dreams so long as they had the other.

19. Words

No words were needed for a pair so close.

20. Bet

Reno, being the wired persona that he was, started a bet among the people who knew how close Squall and Myde were; one of them had to jump the other first.

21. Tag

Leon was tackled, "Tag, you're it," was whispered in his ear, and he could _feel_ Myde's grin.

22. Twisted

Once Myde got him to open up, he discovered that Leon was a slightly twisted individual; no wonder the two got along so well.

23. Love

If you were to ask the couple in question, they wouldn't say it was love; ask anyone who knew the couple, they would say head-over-heels in love.

24. Fly

One night Myde took Leon out for a flight, and what followed was amazing.

25. Smile

It was rare, but they would give each other real smiles, unlike what they showed in public.

26. Ice

The first time Squall had met Krad, he thought that there was something icy about that man… turns out he was right… Krad's an insane fallen angel, bent on destroying the world.

27. Jealous

When Sora and Myde found out they were brothers and started spending more time together, Leon had an unusual jealous fit; Myde couldn't walk in a straight line for a couple of days.

28. Cat

Sometimes, afterwards, one of them would curl up next to the other, similar to a cat curling up next to a heater.

29. Know

After some time, they got to know each other _very_ well.

30. World

While they were from two different worlds, they were closer than they would be if they were from the same one.

31. Monkey

"YUFFIE, YOU FREAKING LITTLE MONKEY, WE ARE _GOING_ TO _KILL_ YOU!!"

32. Show

"Hey, Le, look, dinner and a show," Myde said; Yuffie had pissed off Sephiroth for some inane reason and Myde and Leon were passing by as the silver haired man got ready to strangle her… Myde was just finishing making dinner.

33. Dance

They wove around each other in an intricate dance, lips colliding and being dragged over bare skin.

34. Braid

"We swear, Yuffie, if you attempt to put braids in our hair, we'll kill you. Slowly and painfully."

35. Slip

'Ah, shit,' was what Squall thought after slipping on a patch of ice on his way to work; luckily for him, Myde was standing right behind him.

36. Food

Myde let Squall cook once…complete and utter disaster…he managed to burn water…something Axel was proud to say he'd never done.

37. Marker

Yuffie, being the masterful little ninja she was, managed to doodle on both their faces; she thanked Wutai that she was able to catch them together.

38. Find

"Next thing you know, there's gonna be a landslide and we'll find ourselves stuck in this cave…" rumbling "…it happened, so what do you want to do?"

39. Silence

The silence was getting oppressive, but it just disappeared when Leon pounced.

40. Forever

There were no talks of forever; they both knew that Myde would be alive long past Squall's death.

41. Wait

"I'm going to make you wait, just to see you squirm."

42. Drown

"There's no way I'll let you drown." '_But I'm drowning in your eyes_.'

43. Beat

"C'mon, kick it to the beat." Leon loved it when Myde had random Demyx moments- it was quite entertaining.

44. Win

Funnily enough, Reno won the bet regarding who would jump the other first.

45. Violin

For some reason, Leon liked the violin; Myde never learned why or how, but Leon did.

46. Snap

"Squall, you okay?" Myde snapped his fingers in front of said man's face

47. Scientist

What Leon knew of Myde's past was that a scientist had made his life hell; the same one that had made life hell for Cloud, Sephiroth, Yazoo, and Riku as well.

48. Lunch

"Squall, I love you and all, but I still won't eat that; you somehow managed to burn water and I had to cook lunch that day, remember?"

49. Piano

Myde didn't realize that Leon could play the piano until he heard Leon playing a piano version of a song he was sure Leon had only heard a few times.

50. Fade

Every so often, Myde would have nightmares of fading instead of regaining his heart, but Squall chased away the remaining darkness when it happened.


End file.
